The Leyend of the Deep Forest
by SaKuRiMo0n
Summary: Legend has it that if you want with all your heart and focus your mind and your soul into it, you can find your soul mate in the deep forest. Contains AU and OoC
1. The Leyend Part I

**Hello! Minna-san, I hope you have a good day, evening or night.**

**This time I have an English version of my story The Legend of the Deep Forest, which is originally written in Spanish. And as it says in the summary was made to participate in an initiative of a forum I belong to.**

**I should also say that the story is based on the song Fukai Mori BoA, which is one of the Inuyasha anime Endings.**

**I have nothing more to say, that** _**The Prince of Tennis is not my property, it belongs to the great Takeshi Konomi.**_

* * *

Around the world, over time there have been many legends, which have never been shown to be true or it actually could have happened at any place and time, as many times of an ancient legend derive other , much most recent .

But there is a legend that is little known, it is said that this legend is known only to those who are chosen to prove it is true. It was never known how they learn about it , just heard they know that somewhere, do not know who said it or what time the heard , only knows who know and know it's real when they see for themselves that Deep Forest legend is true.

* * *

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, the birds were singing. It was a good day for a party, more specifically, an engagement party. All invited and involved in the making of this, they were very happy and excited by this event, everyone was happy, except the girl who was going to commit. She was not happy, because she would not marry, at least not one I did not love. Many less with the man who had committed, was arrogant, egotistical, thought better than everyone and never in his life had been troubled by a person other than himself. Keigo Atobe a nineteen years old, black hair and gray eyes. Because of the way they grew up had always been very arrogant and did call himself "King", but that had nothing much money you have.

This is why she was not happy about having to spend the rest of your life with a person.

This girl was Sakuno Ryuzaki, a young lady of seventeen, auburn hair and pretty reddish eyes that could be compared with some precious rubies. A young kind and gentle nature, is easily embarrassed shyness because he possessed was not very sociable because of this. Not to mention that was clumsy and not very well gave sports. She was always concerned for the welfare of others before her own. For this and the beauty she possessed, had brought him to the attention of one of the most sought after bachelors in the world. And she had not even notice, until now.

Young people came from, two of the most powerful families in the world. She of the Ryuzaki family that residing in Japan, and he, of the Atobe family, who resided in England.

These families belonged to the circle of people who virtually controlled the world. This group was made up of five families: Yukimura family of France Shiraishi family of Spain, the Tezuka family of Norway and the Echizen family in Australia.

The reason for this union was just on a whim that he had the young heir Atobe family, who had been fascinated with the beauty and innocence that showed the youngest Ryuzaki. Their families took this opportunity to join a bond stronger than friendship.

Sakuno was not happy, she wanted that day, the day of their engagement, to be special with the person she had chosen to spend their lives together, the man she loved. Although he had not yet found the person who stole his heart, he wanted to wait and find her, but her mother did not have the same intent as her. She had in mind something quite different to that Sakuno wanted plans for your life.

* * *

Ryuzaki Sumire elderly woman with strong character, yet friendly. It was one of the people who were against the union between her granddaughter and the young Atobe. She did not believe that the child arrogant and rude, as he said she was happy to do her granddaughter. Since it was realized that this young man only cared about himself and no one else, had never seen him show interest in someone else but him. At least until she noticed her granddaughter, although leagues you could tell it was just a whim, not because he was actually in love with her. Did not even know, had seen only twice and they had never spoken, so how could it be possible that the boy in love with his granddaughter. To Atobe, Sakuno granddaughter was just a trophy in his long list.

* * *

She was desperate ... She was a few minutes to commit to a man she did not know, much less loved. A man who could not stand, well, did not think there was someone who could take it , and how to handle it when it seemed that all I could say was " Ore-sama " How could spend the rest of her life with him? Do not think I could live in peace in this way. I had to think of a way which could delay that commitment, but how? He wondered internally. But after several minutes and countless attempts, could not think of anything.

He was so desperate to think of a solution to their problem , they did not realize that one of the servant girls had come to tell him that it was time to go down to the place of the party, which was being done in the garden Ryuzaki mansion . I knew once down and out by the front door, there was no turning back. Once he was outside lose their freedom.

When fully under the stairs, in pure reflex turned to look up at the windows of the mansion, as if that would give you the answer I was looking for. And as if it happened a miracle could make out a small forest that was near the place where it was unusual at a time like this would have been, always believed that the forest was somewhat remote, but now he looked so close, as if beckoning. Then a thought crossed his mind, if he was hiding in the forest would not find, so save the commitment to the odious Atobe, at least for now.

Soundlessly slipped away from the presence of his companion and went to one of the outputs made by large glass windows , arriving slowly and quietly opened one of them and ran towards the forest , far away could hear how he shouted " Sakuno - SAMA " in no time turned his eyes to see if the chase . In a few minutes in among the dense forest and his head had a thought.

_"Why did it happen to me? Is it that I have not the right to choose who I will marry?_

_I want to marry the man I love, but still cannot find it. So far I've never had the opportunity to fall in love. I wish I could find the love of my life and marry him because I want to, not because they are forcing me"_

* * *

Sakuno was so lost in thought that he did not notice when the forest began to give off a soft golden glow combined with an intense red color, although it was only for a moment what hard glare, was durable enough to make a drastic change in the events of his life.

* * *

She ran as fast as she could, she knew that at this point they'd be looking for her everywhere, even that might be following. She had to hurry and find a good place to hide, or they would take her back to the mansion and this time no chance to escape.

She did not care that he was littering the long dress she had, did not care that his hairstyle was crumbling, all she wanted at that time was to get away from all your problems.

So distracted was not realized that almost was on the other side of the forest , but still lacking a bit , she was not so far from the exit.

By sheer inertia turned to look back, he saw that there was nothing behind it, now she was sure no one was following her.

Sigh of relief, no one had followed, was calmer now.

But such was his happiness at that moment that he realized that she is against a person who was walking around the place without realizing their presence.

Both were so engrossed in his thoughts that were not aware of each other.

At least not until they felt strong after shock of both bodies.

At that moment I realized the compromising position in which they stood, the only thing that mattered was to see who had bumped against had always been clumsy, so I was not surprised that something like this would happen, but I wanted to know who was to apologize properly.

The blow to the head had left her momentarily stunned, so I only managed to lift his head slightly as he felt that he was on something soft, but doing so will never have.

Before her golden eyes were staring at her with curiosity, yet with discomfort. At that moment he realized that he had hit a woman when she turned to look back.

His face turned completely red at the time, so I could make a tomato competition. She was totally embarrassed, had hit a very handsome boy indeed - without realizing it, and this did not seem very happy, surely he thought she was very clumsy as not - for not realizing where he was going .

And to enlarge their shameful situation, he realized the position they were and redder than it already was, if that were possible. At that moment he felt a headache and the last thing he saw was like those mesmerizing amber eyes looked at her with concern.

After everything had gone black.

The poor Sakuno had fainted to not endure the embarrassment level was going on at the time, not realizing it had been over a young man who was totally confused by what had just happened.

* * *

Elsewhere, more specifically in: The Beach House Family Echizen in Gordon's Bay, Sydney, Australia.

Sitting in a chair near the pool there was a very handsome young black hair with some green hues, and cold piercing amber eyes, with seventeen years of age and pride that reached to the sky, not to mention that it was the youngest son of one of the world's most powerful families.

Ryoma Echizen, second son of the marriage between Nanjiroh Echizen and Rinko Takeuchi, heir to the fortune of his family, because his older brother Ryoga Echizen was a man totally unconcerned about their responsibilities, liked to travel regularly thereby enjoying his freedom as long ago had made it clear he did not want to get involved in the family business, which his parents finally had to accept, making the entire responsibility fell on his younger son Ryoma. That had to reluctantly accept that responsibility, and that he also liked that sort of thing, not to mention that since childhood he had to study everything related to the management of the companies as he had his family. Whereupon over the years ended up getting used to, but did not like at all, and was not displeased as before.

The reason is the house were family beach and not in the mansion where they lived was because the smallest member of the family Echizen was cranky and when I was in that state was unbearable. His bad mood was that because they received the invitation to attend the commitment of Sumire Ryuzaki's granddaughter, a great friend of the father of Ryoma - topic was brought up in that Ryoma would have to marry soon, which greatly dislike this last

Not that I wanted to, I knew that at some point in their lives have to do it, but just do not want to do any of the interested living hovering over him, just for the money he possessed. He could be very cold, sharp, and often clueless innocent, but he was not stupid. I knew the only reason women were offered without any shame was because his family meant to belong.

A senior in the business world, not to mention the money that was involved.

Incredibly, since they knew the character had, Ryoma Echizen wanted, or rather wished that if he was going to marry, at least do it for love.

Sound very strange, but if Ryoma "Ice Prince" Echizen wanted to marry the woman he was in love. Although this woman still had not appeared.

If he wanted his wish came true had to be quick and find her before her parents choose one of their "best" candidates to be.

For that reason his family had missed the engagement party of a girl who did not know, had only heard about it, but nothing more. Instead of going for big congratulations on event, preferred to go to the beach and try to improve your mood.

Which had worked, at least for now.

He came out of his thoughts when in front of him he could see a small forest which was very close to where he stood. Never before had paid attention, knew it was there, but never had to observe carefully.

Seeing him stare could feel radiating a sense of infinite peace that attracted him much. He rose from his seat and began to walk forward.

Would take a walk through the woods, I felt that it might calm him and make him forget all your problems.

Before fully penetrate into the woods, his mind was full of thoughts, that by "chance" or maybe not, were very similar to those certain brunette was having at the time.

Before disappearing completely within the forest, on his head was about one last thought.

_"Why does everyone want to get into my life? Did not understand that they want to marry out of obligation. Much less with a woman who is only interested in what I represent. Money._

_I would fall in love with a woman totally different from all those around me. Who loves me for who I am and not for what I have"_

Once inside the forest is allowed to observe carefully. There was nothing special, but the feeling of peace and tranquility radiating liked very much.

Long time did not feel that way, always the moody passing because of his father and brother , because every time I bothered by anything, however insignificant it out .

So engrossed was in his thoughts that he did not realize the person who was running against him. And it was not until she felt as conflicted with something, or rather someone.

When he realized he was lying on the ground, with one person on top of him, more precisely a young woman of about the same age.

I could not see his face because his head and look down. At that time he was a little confused at the same time annoying. Confused because I knew that at exactly this girl in a place like that, much less as I walk, as the forest was within the Echizen family property and no more than they could enter. And upset because the reason was found at that time on the floor with the girl on top was because she came running and had not realized he was there


	2. The Leyend Part II

There was him, Ryoma Echizen, lying on the cold floor and a girl he completely unknown. And because I was completely uncomfortable in that position, not to mention how embarrassing it was.

Ah! Yes, I remember, that girl had hit him because he was looking at what was in front of her, giving the result that the two end up on the floor. One above the other.

Before he could say or do something, saw the girl began to lift his face and when he saw her was speechless. Never in his life had he seen eyes as beautiful as that girl, her strange reddish hypnotized him, but could see that his eyes reflected a lot of sadness and fear. He wondered what was what was so afraid.

He suddenly felt an inexplicable desire to protect and make her feel safe, tell her not to be afraid and that everything would be fine.

I did not know because he began to feel that, but not entirely displeased.

He began to worry when he saw the girl started to get all red , I knew that was wrong, for a moment thought he might be sick , after all, I did not know how he had gotten there.

But all thoughts froze when he saw the girl horror began to close their eyes and fall very close to his face. For a moment he was going to kiss him, but he realized his mistake when he saw that she was not moving.

She had fainted. I could not believe, then if she was sick, it was the first thing that crossed my mind. At that time he did not care - rather compromising position, in which they found themselves. As he stood up with the faint - and odd - girl, and headed toward the exit of the forest with the girl in his arms.

Slowly he was walking towards what was your "home" at the time.

* * *

When I go to his house, he could see that people before him, had the reaction he expected to have.

All had remained mute, including his mother. They were totally surprised, after all, not every day you can see Ryoma Echizen dirty, covered with dirt and a girl fainted in his arms.

That was a sight to see, and which many people would pay a fortune to see.

His mother was the first to react, I order you put the girl in one of the chairs that were in the room and away from this so that her mother could review it, but still, not far away from the place.

Now he watched carefully noticed that the girl had reddish brown hair, and he might as well reach out a little below the hip, I felt that if I touched could feel it was very soft and silky. Just at that moment would be against the wall, _What the hell am I thinking?_ He said mentally. Then away those thoughts from his head and decided to think about other things.

But I just could not take his eyes off her.

That's when I first noticed how she was dressed. Her dress Victorian pale pink that reached the knees and finished with white lace, trimmed with pink ribbons, plus an added below the white dress was set in two layers with a black line around it to reach him to the ground. The dress was decorated with black colored ribbons along the dress had pleats decorating and finishing with small black colored bows. On the chest had a white bow with black stripes on half a pink rose. His neck was adorned only with a pink lace collar, her hair was completely disheveled decorated with a small silver tiara adorned with small flowers and finish had some earrings with diamonds. Her shoes were white.

The entire assembly, including her, was full of dirt not to mention that his face was a few small scratches. It was obvious that it had done in the forest.

But seeing the way she was dressed, he could tell that the girl was not normal.

Normal in the sense of ordinary people, their clothing showed that the girl came from a wealthy family. Now what I did not understand was that to that girl in a place like the woods where he found.

But it was abruptly pulled from his thoughts by the screams of his mother, who was crying to bring him blankets and ice water. Was surprised by that, but when fixed his eyes on his strange visitor could tell in her cheeks had a deep red color , for a moment thought he looked adorable, but that was shelved and give way to a little concern frequent it. But despite the situation did not go unnoticed by his mother.

Sakuno's breathing was irregular, his chest rising and falling rapidly, from a distance one could see he was struggling to breathe. His mother quickly looked at it; I apply cold wet cloth on the forehead, in order to lower the fever.

After a few minutes his mother had managed to control fever and ordered the young woman was taken to the room that belonged to his cousin Nanako.

He along with his father and brother were sent to sleep immediately, as it was late. Morning when he woke up already might know what everyone wanted to know at that time, Where had this girl out?

* * *

His whole body felt heavy, I did not know where he was, much less as he got there. He remembered nothing of what happened after his home run.

I knew I was in bed, but I knew that was not in his room, he knew that the feeling was totally different. Somehow it felt very comforted in that place, had a warm feeling in all his being, something that could not feel at home.

That place was a fortress of ice since his father died. All happiness had left behind.

He started to open his eyes when he felt the warmth of the sun's rays began to filter through the window. When fully open his eyes, he could see that indeed this was not his room. But he also realized that it was not in a room in your home.

He began to get nervous, I knew it was there, and did not know who lived there, but for the way it was decorated the room you could see that they were people of the same social status.

The room despite being simple, quite spacious, although its walls were simply painted a soft yellow color and was fitted with thin pieces of wood, and by looking at the size of the bed I could see was that room that was not an ordinary person.

He went out of his thoughts when he heard the bedroom door began to open, and she entered a beautiful woman with brown hair. This was Rinko Echizen, Ryoma's mother, a woman very sweet and kind, which can be fatal if angering.

In a way, was much like her, and I really would like that when I grew up I could look like her.

I see you're awake - Rinko said giving him a soft smile -Feel better! - Sakuno just nodded.

I was very nervous and did not know what to do, ask the question that was on his head or let her speak.

Rinko to see the dilemma of Sakuno smiled again and carefully pass a tray of food.

— Take! You have to eat something, if you could not have a relapse - Sakuno was received with joy and within minutes was over.

— A-anou! Forgive me if I'm very direct or disrespectful but, Who are you? And where am I? —

— Do not worry. It is normal to ask that after what happened to you. You must be disoriented — the girl just nodded affirmatively.

— My name is Rinko Echizen, and are in the room of my niece, and these in our beach house — she paused a moment before continuing to see Sakuno expression, and so you could see was surprised and confused, so before she asked him something, he interrupted.

— Tell me, What's your name? — Apparently until then Sakuno had noticed that little detail — Excuse my rudeness. My name is Ryuzaki Sakuno, Nice to meet you! - And from the bed gave a little bow.

Now Mrs. Echizen was surprised, she knew very well that name, since that had been the reason they were in the first place. It was explained as that girl had come there, if it was supposed to be at home in Japan.

That's how Sakuno, proceeded to tell their story Rinko all since learning she was engaged to Atobe. Rinko I listen carefully and try to comfort her as he could, he understood the reason she has wanted to escape from that place. It's was horrified when he told the name of her fiancé, was a mystery to anyone who had that attitude young. By knowing a little more of it and treat it, it seemed as if they had always known, and therefore was not an idea that I could live happily with Keigo Atobe.

As Sakuno had, Rinko told him all about his family, and the reason why they were not in their true home.

After talking about all kinds of things they liked them both, Sakuno I ask a favor Rinko, to which she gladly agreed. Since the girl had similarly charming, plus the interest that he had noticed that his son had had on her, and it was the first time that happened, so I would not miss the opportunity to join them.

The favor I ask Sakuno to Rinko, was to let her stay with them and they did not mention anything about your stay with them to anyone. Do not want anyone to find, especially his family, not wanting to be with them more. Although saddened him the idea of parting with her grandmother, who apparently was the only one who understood and not used for business as her mother had done.

* * *

After entertaining talk he had with Sakuno, Rinko Echizen is reunited with his family to inform them of what he had learned of the young, and as expected, everyone including his son Ryoma were surprised and horrified to know what Sakuno had done .

Despite them being there, for having even suggested that his son would be married soon, they would never have done something so cruel as to force him to marry someone who does not love , much less with a person you do not know or have a totally opposite to yours.

Also tell them about the favor she had asked about staying with them and not mention anything about his whereabouts, to which everyone agreed. Not to mention that when Ryoma was already up to his room, Rinko take the opportunity to mention to her husband and son had the plan to unite the two young people, what with a big smile agreed to help. Since they had not escaped the interest he had shown unusual Ryoma in Sakuno.

So that's how the plan began to gather Ryoma Echizen with Sakuno Ryuzaki.

* * *

Three years had passed since the strange encounter that took Ryoma and Sakuno when they met in the forest.

And during those three years many things had changed one of these was the attitude of Ryoma, was not as cold and sharp as before, at least it was only when necessary when his father and brother teased him. Or when some slippery it was implying. All this thanks to Sakuno, who is who in just a few months managed to break all barriers that used to all people.

Make the big change in attitude Echizen Ryoma was a big challenge for Sakuno, but thanks to that had been left under the care of Ryoma when other family members had to attend an event; she had been able to spend much time with him.

That was how they were to know each other until you reach the point that they fell in love. But it was not until a year after his little "accident" in the forest became officially engaged.

And when Ryoma asked him was not the traditional way. He did it as only he could have done. After achieving change a bit the image of Sakuno, managed to bring it to a small meeting I had to attend for business, but because of the natural beauty of Sakuno, it was inevitable that many of the men were posing his eyes on her, annoying thing greatly to Ryoma.

After so many problems to be virtually devoured with look at Sakuno, Ryoma did the unthinkable. In a jealous rage Sakuno kiss against all the people who were at the party. We can say that was the first kiss of both, though in the sight of all do not appear. After that, Ryoma took it to the garden of the mansion where they were and asked her to be his girlfriend.

When everyone learned that Ice King had a girlfriend, was a complete riot, and after much expected by many young women who were interested in the youngest of Echizen, and without notice announces that this section was already a big disappointment.

Worst of all was that no one knew who the unknown and lucky girl who was younger girlfriend most eligible bachelors in the world.

That's why they were now in the same beach house where they first met. This day Ryoma do something I never imagined doing in your life. Marriage was going to ask for that did Sakuno and take it to where it all began for them.

The had taken place on the pretext that he wanted to show her something, and in a way it was true, and that the ring was in the pocket of his pants was something that was definitely going to show you that day.

Fixed front sight to see that his girlfriend was standing opposite the entrance of the forest, which to date still seemed strange. He had the same innocent expression on her face when she saw it for the first time, it was still the same girl who was ashamed for anything, the only thing that had changed was the way her body was now more developed, it was completely a woman, his wife. Or it would be soon.

Slowly you walked over to Sakuno, his arms rodeo her small waist and placed her head on the shoulder of this. This was something I did when they wanted to have a moment of peace for both.

Removing one arm and toward the pocket of his pants, slowly due to nerves took out the ring was there. Gently take Sakuno's hand that trembled as she felt the cold metal on his finger. Before I could ask what was the matter, Ryoma whispered some words that only Sakuno could hear due to the low tone in which they were spoken. But that did Sakuno immensely happy.

And all I could do was jump in response to the arms and kiss Ryoma thus expressing all your feelings.

After that they headed toward the house new account, upon arrival, had not even fully entered, when without warning Sakuno Ryoma cornered against the wall and started kissing her passionately. She responded the same way, until the temperature of their bodies made them realize that their actions were taking direction.

Thus it was hastily headed for the room share that day to finish their lovemaking, which had begun with a simple proposal that would unite their lives forever.


	3. The Leyend Part III

∞ + ∞ + ∞ + ∞ + ∞ + ONE YEAR LATER + ∞ + ∞ + ∞ + ∞ +∞

Ryuzaki Sakuno never imagined that after all that had happened he would return to that place again.

I was facing the forest that was once home to escape her not to marry someone who did not want to. But was not there for the reasons you think, after all the things she did not return with his mother, did not want to have dared to return to her as if the only use I had was simply to exchange it as an object.

The reason he was in that place is because after four years of his "disappearance" went to see her grandmother, which missed a lot, and I wanted to share this moment of great happiness for the one who was going.

The reason for his happiness was just in his arms, that little bundle wrapped between light blue thin blankets, his little son three months old, who since birth did not need anything. Her grandparents have consented since then; buying anything that crosses their path they create is going to be useful to the baby.

So, the reason for his return to the fortress of ice — as she called — was to see his grandmother and to teach your little baby. Since she was always when I need it most, now want him to see that all their hard work paid off.

He had finally managed to be happy, after so long of being locked in the mansion alone.

He was now happily married life had given him the joy of becoming a mother. While it is true that he was only twenty-one, was quite young, but did not regret it. Although the permission of his son was quite unexpected, never believed that what they had done with Ryoma after this he proposed marriage would lead to that.

Of course I received a reprimand when they learned she was pregnant, and more because not wait until after marriage. So the wedding plans had to be forward so that your child was not born in sin — Rinko exact words — but even so, he was very grateful for all that he had as a child.

It was out of her thoughts when she felt arms around her from behind, it was not necessary to turn around to know who it was, and there was only one person who could do that, and that was Ryoma.

— What are you doing? — was the question asked Ryoma, being fully embraced Sakuno.

— I was just remembering all the things that I lived in this place — with every word he spoke his voice was lowering of tone into a tiny whisper.

Ryoma knew to be in that place did not bring good memories to his wife, but that's why you had sent her out of the mansion, with his family while he spoke with the mother and grandmother of this.

I did not want him Sakuno's mother spoke again as he had done when he learned that she had been missing all year with them. We claim the shame that made him go to escape from the commitment he had made with Atobe family, and especially about big business that lost the flight of his daughter.

That upset him very much and miss little so right then yell at him a couple of truths in his face, but a look from his mother was enough to tell him that they would take over the scare.

I would never forget the look on his face was the mother of Sakuno when she saw her daughter was carrying a baby, his face was worthy of an Academy Award. The when the saw almost laughed right there, but for "respect" and most of all because it does not go with his attitude was that he did not.

Decided away those thoughts and focus on the woman who was holding her and the little bundle that is loaded. In truth he never imagined he would be in such a situation ever.

But now he was glad that his life has been so long, would not change anything, because otherwise he would not have met Sakuno, and would not have loved her. And if it was not in love with her, her son would not be in those moments with them.

Now that he had his sights set on the two most important people in his life, he began to remember how it was proposed to Sakuno. That was not how I planned it, had rehearsed a speech to encourage her to accept, but how nervous he was he could not say a word I had practiced.

Mentally laughed when he remembered the words he had said a year ago.

_"I never thought I would ever say this, but I want you to know that you're the best thing that has happened in my life. So for me I would be honored that you agreed to spend the rest of your days with me"_

If true, that day had become very cheesy, but nerves can betray you or not?

Also, if it were not for that moment of sentimentality, insurance Sakuno had not accepted its proposal, sometimes it could also be very problematic in terms of feelings it was.

* * *

After spending a few minutes in quiet silence that was only interrupted by the gentle breaths we could hear the baby, Sakuno decided to let out a thought I had for a long time.

— Ne, Ryoma — call , and this only nodded to let him know I was listening .

— You know, I once heard a legend that told of how you could find your true love, but never believed until now, and I think it's because something very similar happened to me — Ryoma was surprised that he was saying that, but could understand. Now that he began to think he had also heard something somewhere, but could not remember where.

— You know, now that you mention it , I'd feel the same, but I would like to know what you mean legend — this time it was Ryoma and Sakuno who spoke for a moment he felt happier than before.

So while moving the sight of his son into the woods in front of him, a few feet of them began to recite.

— Legend has it that if you want with all your heart —

And almost instinctively, did not even notice when he began to speak.

— And focus your mind and your soul into it, you can find your soul mate in ... —

— The depth of the forest and spend the rest of your life with that special person — this last phrase said at the same time.

That's when they realized that perhaps the legend is true, as well as the legend says they found their soul mate that day they collided when they were in the forest.

After the brief silence that formed between them, Sakuno remembered something else about that legend.

— You know Ryoma, a part of the legend; I also remember you hear another thing about it. Long ago, after hearing the legend, also achieved hear more. This legend has a song that tells the story behind this — after stopping a moment and sigh wonder.

— Would you like to hear? At least the only part I remember — and after the assent of this began.

— Always, you have to look, that's life —

Her voice was soft, did not want him to wake baby.

— It is a concern that I feel in me —

Her memories began to flourish; he always felt something was missing from small.

— Know well what you're looking for — which were also recalled the thoughts you had before into the woods while he ran away from home.

— Only then you will find —

And could not agree more with that.

After all, he had finally found what she always knew she was missing.

He had found the love of his life, his soul mate, with whom he made the family he always wanted, and he would never miss anything.

Because she would never be like his mother, something he would never let his son missing, gives everything your mother never gave him the love of a family.

Her family, which was created thanks to an unexpected turn of events in his life.

Thanked Now who was responsible for her traverse a continent through the forest that was at home, and that would lead to the person who was always looking for.

* * *

**I hope you liked this little story, as it is the first time I do one in English.**

**I would like to know what you think about it, and if they have any advice, it will be well received.**

**Well I think that's it, we read in the next.**

**Greetings!**


End file.
